


Bed

by Ellaaashima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaaashima/pseuds/Ellaaashima
Summary: "Don't distract me, Mattsun, I almost dropped a plate," you warned him, resisting the urge to press your back unto his warm and familiar torso.Or,Matsukawa Issei is a huge baby for cuddles.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old works.

A yawn escapes your lips as you continues on rinsing the plates on the sink. You close your eyes for a moment, already imagining yourself on your bed with tons of pillows and a blanket to wrap around your body for the night. The thought was too blissful that you had almost forgotten you weren't exactly alone in the room.

  
Warm and lean arms wrapped around your waist, a sharp chin and jawline resting itself on the crook of your shoulder. "Baaabee," whined the man huskily, slightly pushing and pressing you unto the edge of the sink, "Come to bed with me."

  
The fond and blissful smile on your face drops as the imagine of your bed erases itself from your mind. "Don't distract me, Mattsun, I almost dropped a plate," you warned him, resisting the urge to press your back unto his warm and familiar torso. 

  
Matsukawa's hands reaches the inside of your shirt, just above the hem of your pajama shorts. "Come ooonnnn," he continues to whine, like a child wanting to buy a new toy for himself.

  
There were two more plates to go, and you knew you had to finish them no matter your needy boyfriend and your happy thoughts of the bedroom. "Mattsun," you said his name as you felt his lips kissing the skin of your neck. You pushed on and ignored him, moving on to the last plate.

  
"I just want to sleep with you by my side," Matsukawa whispers in your ear, using the husky kind of voice he knew you love and wouldn't be able to resist. His lips move to place more kisses near your ear, and then to some parts of your jawline.

  
Placing the last plate down that was rinsed clean, you sighed and grabbed the towel on the counter not too far from you and towel dried your hands. Once finished, you took Matsukawa's hands from your waist and pushed them away, sighing as you faced your boyfriend who lazily smiles at you in greeting. "You could have waited for me, Issei," you said while shaking your head.

  
"But I wanna cuddle with you," he pouts, and then procedes to open his arms to pull you in a hug. He cages you with his arms around your body, placing his chin on your shoulder once again, sighing in bliss at the feeling of you in his arms.

  
You don't stop yourself from smiling. You move your hand to the back of his head, slightly pulling on the strands of his hair the way he liked it. He groans at your touch, and tightens his hold on you. A laugh leaves your lips, music to his ears, and you kiss his cheek as you slowly pulled away from his. "Let's go to bed, you big baby," you giggled, taking his hands into yours while you led him to your shared bedroom.

  
The two of you don't waste time to lay on the bed. Matsukawa immediately brings you in for another hug, kissing the crown of your head with a lazy smile on his face. "Being on bed with you is really the best, [name]," Matsukawa mentions quietly, tangling his legs with your own.

  
"I was looking forward to sleeping by myself earlier, but this is way better." You press your forehead against his torso, inhaling the scent of Matsukawa that has become the smell of home to you. With your arms around his waist and legs woven with yours, there couldn't be a better feeling.

  
"I know, babe," Matsukawa laughs, squeezing your body. 

  
"Goodnight, Issei, love you," you bid goodnight to him, closing your eyes.

  
"Love you, too, [name] Goodnight," Matsukawa places his chin on top of your head, letting his eyes close until morning.


End file.
